Flowers on the Rafters
by Dancer92
Summary: What if Cathy, Chris, Cory and Carrie were discovered? Would their lives turn out the same? Or would it be worse? A Chris and Cathy Story..
1. Maids Work

Chappy One

Flowers on the Rafters

Ballet music, I longed to play it and dance under those paper flowers that brought joy and laughter to the twins. But I couldn't play the music; the maids in the room downstairs were cleaning again and for now I was stuck sat down cutting paper flowers.

'Cathy, please will you stop daydreaming, you're going to cut yourself again.' Chris said,

I had cut my finger twice yesterday and today Chris couldn't run down for the medical supplies, 'I didn't cut them much!' I replied indignantly, 'and I wasn't daydreaming- Ouch!' I had cut myself again.

'Serve's you right' Chris smirked.

We were silent for a while, 'Chris? Where do you think Momma is?'

Chris sighed and put down his scissors, 'I told you Cathy. I don't know, maybe she is just- I dunno.'

'Well don't you think it's odd? She has been gone for a month now Chris'

'I know- listen, I think the maids are gone.'

We sat still and listened, 'come on, the twins must be hungry now, it's twelve o' clock.'

We crept towards the stairs with Cory and Carrie, in our arms and lent through the door to be encountered with a young maid.

We stopped short and stared at her silently. She obviously hadn't heard nor seen us and she continued cleaning, her ebony hair gleaming with life, just as mine had a year ago.

Carrie's hand banged against the closet door softly and I held my breath hoping the maid hadn't heard- of course she had.

She turned around and stared at us in shock.

'Oh my goodness,' she said bringing a hand to her throat.

A/N I know its short but it's just a beginning chapter. Chapter two up soon!

Plz review!!


	2. Truth Revealed

Chappy Two

Flowers on the Rafters

Previous Carrie's hand banged against the closet door softly and I held my breath hoping the maid hadn't heard- of course she had.

She turned around and stared at us in shock.

'Oh my goodness,' she said bringing a hand to her throat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I closed my eyelids slowly and heard Chris moan beside me, we had been discovered and lost Momma's chance at gaining the fortune.

'Who are you?' the maid asked,

I cleared my throat and spoke hoarsely, 'I'm Cathy. This is Chris, Cory and Carrie, we are Corrine Foxworths children.'

'Mrs Foxworth,' the maid whispered, 'MRS-

'Don't!' Chris cried, 'Please don't give us away, Grandmother will whip us if she knew.'

The maid smiled faintly, 'oh my dear children, why are you here?'

Chris and I looked at each other, 'You may want to sit down,' I sighed and gestured to the bed.

'It began the day our father died.' I said and began our tale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later the maid sat on the bed and stared at us in disbelief, 'Two years?' she said hoarsely,

'Two years and one month,' Chris said dully, 'and still that old man isn't dead!'

'Oh my child, I don't know how to quite tell you this but, your Grandfather died at the end of last autumn, 7 months ago.'

We were silent, then suddenly tears welled up behind my closed lids, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't! Seven months ago I could have had surgery on my knee; seven months ago Chris could have had a graduation party?

'Cathy,' Carrie wined, from behind me, 'I'm hungry can have some food?'

'Yes of coarse,' I went to the picnic basket and took out a powdered doughnut and gave it to Carrie,

'Thank you Cathy!' she cried and prepared to take a large bite before it was snatched out of her hand!

'Don't eat that!' I heard, from behind me.

'Why can't they eat that? It's the best thing to eat!' I replied harshly,

'It's been laced with arsenic!' the maid cried, 'Mrs Foxworth has been- well she said she had been leaving the all over the attic, to kill all the mice.'

Its strange how silence can be deafening isn't it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Drawers and Discoveries

Chapter Three

An escape Plan is Found

As I lay on the damp roof staring up at the taunting sky I felt my heart break. Why? Why did it have to be us God had chosen to lead such a life

I heard the sound of soft feet inching towards me; I did not move but I sighed softly, moments later Chris was at my side crooning soft nothings into my ear.

'Come on, Cathy,' he said softly, 'let's go inside, the twins are asleep. Come on'

Reluctantly I followed him into the flower filled attic. As soon as we were safely inside, he embraced me and the tears I had kept within myself came flooding out and dampened his shirt. I no longer had a Mother. My Mother was dead, she died with Daddy.

Sssh, Cathy, come on, we'll figure this out,'

I pulled away from him in shock.

'Figure this out? FIGURE THIS OUT!?!' I cried.

'Cathy-

'Don't you dare? Figure this out? What's to figure out? We have been dying, slowly! Over weeks, months!' I cried out in anger, suddenly I whirled around and collapsed onto the small bench beside my barré, 'and what do you have to say Christopher? WHAT!'

He just stared at me in shock, 'Cathy,' he began weakly, 'what can we do?'

'WE can get out! ESCAPE! Live, Christopher! Live, live, live!' with each word I pounded my legs with my fists in anger. He rushed forward and grabbed my fists.

'Please stop, Cathy. 'Good Golly! What do you expect? I can snap my fingers and we can just be gone?' We'll all get out, I promise, I-ill; we'll ask the maid to get us a key so we can get out.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris was as true as his word. He managed to get a key and began to steal from Momma's suite. Its funny isn't it how the woman I once had so much compassion and love for had become the one person which I detested- even more than my Grandmother.

One night as I lay on the floor of the attic after a extreme work-out session I heard Chris calling me from the floor below, I went to him quickly.

'I don't want to leave you alone! Even if I do have to go so I can steal!' I cried after he had ordered me to go and steal from Momma's suite.

'Look here, Cathy!' he yelled. 'It's time you learnt to stand on your own to feet! Now go!'

I nodded softly and went. As I sped down the corridors to Momma's room I couldn't help feeling sorry for Chris and wishing that there was something I could do for him. I entered Momma's suite quickly and saw a man asleep on a chair in the middle of the floor. My heart jumped into my throat as I gazed at him softly. There was a wedding band on his finger and I knew instantly he was Momma's new husband-and my Step-father.

I gazed upon his peaceful face and realized that there was not any danger of him awakening. I began to creep around the room quietly. Every sound seemed to be ten times louder than normal and my hands trembled as I took the small bills from the drawers.  
"What are you doing?" a man asked softly.

I froze with my hand inside of a drawer.

"Just put all the money back and then we'll discuss this."  
I whirled around and began to run from the room.

"Oh no you don't miss."  
I was suddenly picked up around the waist and carried towards a vacant armchair.

"Now then, who are you and-  
I gazed in disbelief at the face before me, my Step-Father and unknowingly captured his wife's daughter. As I gazed at him, his own eyes raked my body from top to bottom in utter disbelief.  
"Who are you? Why do you look so much like my Corrine?' he asked in a hoarse voice.

For the first time in my life I was lost for words and I stared blankly into the face of my capturer.  
"I- daughter- locked-attic" I said.  
"Hey, hey, calm down, im not going to turn you in. You can tell me"  
I looked at him, and in that one look, I knew I could trust him; and so I told him, everything.


	4. A Saviour or a Coward?

A Saviour or a Coward

A Saviour or a Coward? 

I gazed at the tasteful curtain hangings by the windows; I stared at the large oak dresser, the mirrors, and the floor; anything to escape the probing of my Step-father's eyes. No matter how I twisted and turned those dark eyes clung to my own and I saw my own pain reflected in those eyes.

"Cathy," my Step-father began, "I-

"Catherine" I stated firmly.

"Pardon?" he asked, startled.

"Strangers call me Catherine, friends and family call me Cathy."

"Catherine, you have just told me your life story- I don't believe I am a stranger."

I hung my head shamefully. I felt him grasp my hands and gazed at him through my platinum locks.

"Catherine, I do believe your story, I just find it to be incredibly farfetched."

I pulled my hands from his abruptly and briskly stood to leave. Tears streamed down my cheeks and stained the white collar of my nightgown.

"Please, don't lose sleep over my story Mr Winslow, I shall leave this room and you can never shed another tear over me." I said hotly. I began to make my way to the door.

"Now you just wait one second Missy!" He cried. "I said your story is farfetched, not untrue!"

I turned and glared at him ominously.

"Farfetched?" I asked quietly, "you saw the pain in my eyes, the scars the whip made, you admitted you can hear the ballet music whilst you sleep, my ballet music, and you can see from a distance how lifeless I am. If there is one thing which I just told you that is untrue, I am a monkey!"

"Yes, I can believe those things; it's just how can Corrine have done this? Please say she didn't do it." he pleaded.

"I can say it, but it won't be true."

He hung his head sadly.

"I'll leave you now Sir, if you have any backbone what so ever, come to the room we are kept. Knock and we shall open it for you, if you wish." I said before turning and leaving the room quickly. Closing the door shut of the sobs from my Step-father and I sped up the hallway to escape.

When I entered our little home, I found Chris asleep with Grey's Anatomy resting upon his chest. Smiling slightly I removed the book from his slack grip and marked his page before returning it to its rightful shelf. I lay down beside Chris cautiously and clung to him as though he was my lifeboat. Chris awoke quickly and he wrapped his thin arms around me.

"Cathy, what's wrong?" he murmured.

"Have you been ill at all whilst I was gone?" I asked avoiding the question.

"Not once," he replied smiling briefly. He studied my face and his brows knitted together. "Cathy what happened? Did someone see you?"

"Chris, don't be mad." I said brokenly. He drew away and looked at me.

"Who saw you? One of the servants?" he asked fearfully.

"No," I whispered, "Momma's new husband, our Step-father."

He gasped and I buried my face in the pillow. Ashamed, I was so ashamed.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I-I told him the truth." I stammered. "And I told him to come up and help us if he has any backbone."

"Oh Cathy," he moaned. "What if he tells Momma?"

That stopped me cold. He wouldn't would he? My body began to shake with sobs.

"It's alright," Chris soothed, "there's nothing we can do about it."

"But it'll be _my_ fault Chris, mine!"

"_Touché_, if it's anyone's, its mine. I shouldn't have sent you. Stop fretting, we'll get out with no money if we have to."

I sobbed.

"Cathy! Stop crying you'll wake the Twins!" he admonished. Instantly I quieted my sobs until they had ceased.

"Oh Cathy, Cathy, Cathy" Chris murmured. I felt his lips on my cheeks, my nose until he caught my lips. His arms began to caress my arms and he pulled me closer to him. Suddenly fear shot through my mind.

"Chris" I said weakly, "Chris, stop" His only reply was to crush my lips against his own again. Once again I pulled away.

"Chris, no." I stated firmly. He groaned and pushed me away.

"Cathy go to your own bed-and don't return to mine." He as he strode upstairs to the attic. My throat closed up and I returned to bed.

The next morning I awoke to Cory's pleasant little voice talking to the sunshine outside. Sonny Sunshine we called him. Cory would spend hours talking to Sonny, sometimes it would be as infuriating as Carrie's little bird-chatter.

I quickly got out of bed and began to prepare for the day, hoping, praying that our Step-father would come to our aid.

As I was cleaning the dirty dishes used from breakfast I heard a quiet knock on the door. I wheeled around and gazed at Chris who was entertaining the twins by playing with the little ironing set. Chris's astonished look met my own and I slowly took the key out of my pocket. Chris nodded softly and I strode to the door as a more urgent knock was issued. Slowly I inserted the key and turned the lock, my heart pounding I opened the door a fraction and saw Bart Winslow stood on my doorstep waiting.

"I believe you, and I'm going to help you." He said quickly. I opened the door quickly and he stepped over the threshold.


	5. Saviour

Chapter 5  


Saviour 

I glared over at Chris and Mr Bartholomew Winslow. How dare they! I had been the one to discover him, to tell or story and how to find us! The fact that they thought I was _too young_ to be apart of their conversation was so infuriating that I wanted to tear out my hair and gag them with it. I'll admit, I'm restless, I can't dance due to the fact that I am determined to hear even a small amount of their conversation, however this was a difficult task as Cory and Carrie were playing with their trucks rather noisily and Chris and Mr Bartholomew Winslow were speaking so quietly I had no hope of over-hearing them.

It was dinner time, and Chris and Mr Bartholomew Winslow were still conversing! I slammed the dishes down on the table loudly and, startled, they looked up.  
'It's time to eat, I am very sorry for interrupting your conversation' I said, sarcastically. Sure I was sorry, sorry I hadn't interrupted sooner. Chris glared at me and I simply just smiled sweetly at him, Mr Bartholomew Winslow however rose quite quickly and nodded politely.  
'Of course Cathy,-' I glared at him and he quickly corrected himself, 'Catherine, I'll return tomorrow at One o'clock.' He nodded once, smiled slightly at the twins, shared a last look with Chris and then departed. I ran to the closed door and quickly shook the key out of my pocket and into the lock.

Once the doo was locked I turned to see him glaring at me from his chair. He hadn't moved an inch. Ignoring his gaze I quickly began to set out dinner. Frozen chicken, cold mash potatoes and wilted salad leaves. Oh the joy. As I was setting out the cutlery Chris grabbed my arms from behind.  
'We need to have a little talk, now' he added when I started to protest. He dragged me up the stairs to the attic, his lips pursed and angry. I told the twins to go wash their hands and face for dinner and then the cupboard door shut and I was blocked from their view. Before I knew it I was sat on the old swing as Chris gazed down at me, breathing heavily.  
'What was _that?_' he shouted. I flinched back from him, frightened f his rage for the first time.

'What?' I asked defensively.

'You interrupted an important conversation, were rude, demanded to be called _Catherine _and ignored him the entire time he was here!'  
'I did_ not_ ignore him! You both ignored me! I wasn't welcome in the conversation, what did you want me to do? Iron your socks?' I had stood up now, although he was still taller than me I felt a little more in control. He looked down at me, his eyes flashing and his lips a thin line.

'We did not ignore you! I thought you understood that we needed to keep the twins occupied, if you were involved in the conversation they would have been too!'

'What is so bad about that?' I demanded.  
He sighed.  
'Cathy, we're all dying, if we stepped outside, a single cold germ would kill us, we've been trapped too long, not to mention the arsenic in our systems and the fact that we are all so skinny we are practically anorexic, and yet you still dance! Also, to get out of this house is near impossible! Do you think I wanted the twins to know that?' His eyes were wet ad I just stared as they slid fast down his cheeks. I didn't' know what to do, so I did what felt natural. I went to him, kissed his forehead and drew his head to my breasts as I had seen Momma do many times before, and held him until his sobbing had ceased. We sat there for hours it seemed.  
'Cathy?'

Carrie's little voice floated up the stairwell and shook both Chris and I out of our trance.

'Can we eat yet?'  
We both rose quickly, calling, yes, as we began our walk to the stairwell. At the top I glanced at Chris, took his hand, squared my shoulders and prepared for only God knows what.

A/N Sorry this took so long…I had really bad writers block 


	6. Piece by Piece

Chapter Six

Piece by Piece 

It had been at least a month since our _step-father_, ergh, how I hated to refer to him as such; paid us a visit. Days began to span into weeks and then weeks began to span into months; weeks and months of never ending tension and complaints of the twins. I began to accommodate to every single of their little whims, even as small as allowing them to only eat 'liquid sunshine.' It was winter now, and the attic had once again become far too chilly to enter; alright, chilly was an understatement. How about, it was because it was arctic cold. Only Chris braved the cold, and even dressed in ski pants and a padded jacket he still came back shivering with his lips almost blue.

Today was Thanksgiving, and Chris and I expected our Mother to be visiting us, due to the fact that we hadn't seen her in months and today, our birthdays and Christmas were days she never missed. Days filled with wrapping paper and lukewarm chicken and soup; the best days.

I rose from the chair I had been sat in reading Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte, and hastened to make the bed as I heard the jungle of keys which declared the arrival of our beloved Grandmother. She entered without a word, bearing the picnic basket which was over-flowing with 'delicious' food. She didn't even acknowledge us anymore, her lips, pressed in that ever constant thin line barely opened, and when they did it was either a reprimand or a question that desired no real answer. Today she uttered not a word, merely glared at me with her harsh grey eyes; I smiled, to show my obvious respect, of course. I thought she was about to leave as quickly as she entered and so, begun to move toward the basket, she whirled around and stopped me in my tracks. Huh, this was new.

'How are the twins, Catherine?' she asked. I swayed slightly. Did she just inquire about our health? And refer to me by _name_, not girl?

'Well? I require an answer.'  
'Fin-fine, yes we are just fine,' I replied trembling slightly.  
She nodded once haughtily before turning and striding out of the room. Her nose was pink from embarrassment. Wow.

I felt Chris's hands on my shoulders and either Carrie or Cory clutching my legs.

'Well that was different.' I said softly. Chris chuckled slightly.

'You bet it was. Good Golly, I thought I'd never see the day the old woman was embarrassed! What_ was_ that?'

He sounded as bewildered as I was. I felt my shoulders rise and fall as we all stared blankly at the closed door.

'Cathy?' Carrie asked in her birdlike voice, 'can we eat now?'  
I felt my self nod and moved woodenly towards the basket. I took out the thermos's that contained our soup and milk, the fruit and containers that held the days food, all the while not really thinking about what I was doing. The scene that had just occurred was bizarre, something I had never even dreamt about before, a true marvel.

We ate in silence, still slightly too shocked to speak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day dragged on and became long and dreary. It was now dinner time, and Momma had not yet come to see us. Although I no longer loved her, I still felt a faint pain at her rejection. We were her children for goodness sake! She loved us once, why couldn't she just at least pretend for one day to still? I slammed the plate down onto the table and felt the tears pour over my lids. _Why?_ I screamed internally. I continued to bang the plate down on the table and with every smack I screamed so loud in my mind I felt like my ears would explode. I hadn't had a tantrum in while and now with nobody in sight, I thought I deserved one. I stomped my feet and threw the plate across the room, I vaguely heard the smash before I collapsed onto the floor and sobbing, brought my knees under my chin and rocked much like Carrie when she cried. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and prise my hands away from my face.

'Cathy,' he murmured. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. 'Cathy, darling, come on, open your eyes. Cathy.' I didn't, if anything I squeezed them shut tighter.

'Cathy, Cathy, Cathy,' he crooned. I felt his lips on my eyes, his feathery touch running over my shoulders, down my back as his lips began to lightly kiss my jaw, my cheek, my mouth. I welcomed the kiss, I would have welcomed anything that gave me any of the love I desired. The kiss became filled with more than sorrow; it was filled with desire, passion. It was fiery and entrancing. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck, curling my fingers into his soft hair. He moaned when my tongue brushed over his bottom lip and I smiled slightly. Apparently I was good at this; his left hand brushed up my right leg as his right hand caressed my breast, I moaned, perhaps he was just as good. I felt my back on the hard wooden floor as he sprawled over the top of me, the sensations I was feeling were unlike anything I had ever felt before. I don't want them to stop, I thought. We were so occupied that we didn't here the lock turn and the door open. We did here the gasp and a voice demand.

'What in Gods name are you doing?'

We looked up and saw Bartholomew Winslow standing at the doorway. His eyes were wide with shock and the box of maple candy in his hand was crushed slightly as his hand clenched into a fist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he slammed the door it felt like a gunshot straight through my heart.

'When you told me your story Catherine, you forgot to mention _this._' This was uttered through clenched teeth. I didn't know what to say. I felt Chris's hand slide into mine, before he withdrew it quickly as Bartholomew Winslow's eyes flashed.

'What is going through your minds? Do you even _have_ minds?' he yelled, 'It's a good job I walked in and not your Mother, you would most probably be dead right now, or at least about to be whipped by your Grandmother!'

Neither of us spoke. What was there to say? I am sorry that we are attracted to each other? He took a step towards us, opened his mouth to speak, before shutting it again. Then we heard it, the jingling of keys in the hall, followed by a humming. Our, Mother, was coming to visit.

I felt a chill go through my bones as the jingling keys echoed just outside the door; and then one was inserted into the keyhole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx  
  
Authors Notes

Please review!    
I have finished school now….so I have plenty of time to catch up on my stories and do some major writing 


	7. Angel Masks

Chapter Seven 

Angel Masks 

Previous:

_Mother, was coming to visit._

_I felt a chill go through my bones as the jingling keys echoed just outside the door; and then one was inserted into the keyhole._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx_

There was barely enough time to spare a glance of horror before Chris shoved Mr Winslow towards the attic cupboard doorway and motioned with hands for him to go up. He was barely over the threshold to the attic before Momma swung open the door. Her face was glowing with happiness. Her skin was golden, as were the long blond locks flowing elegantly down her back. She was a devil hiding behind an angels mask.

'Darlings!' she exclaimed, she threw open her arms and for a moment I was tempted to run into them. Neither of her two eldest porcelain dolls moved. Her smile faded and she lowered her arms. 'Where are the twins, Cathy?' she asked. I motioned towards the attic. 'Well go get them, dear. Honestly, why are you and Christopher allowing them upstairs alone? It almost appears that you don't worry for their safety!'  
How _dare_ she? I, not worry about their _safety! _I balled my fists and turned slowly to face her.

'How_ dare_ you!' I yelled, if looks could kill she would be dead and buried upside down Six feet under right now! 'How dare you say that I do not care about _Cory_ and _Carrie_! Have you forgottentheir names? Is that the reason you only refer to them as "the twins"? I have been a better Mother to them in the past two years and three months than you have ever, and could ever be in a lifetime!' _  
_She turned her face to mine; her eyes were filled with revulsion and hate. I knew from that stare that I had lost my Mother and what remained was something twisted and evil.

'You!' she spat. 'Always it is _you!_' And with that she raised one hand, filled with heavy rings, and slapped me across the face, hard! The again she slapped me. Without thinking I lashed back, equally hard! Chris hastened to my side and locked my arms in a tight hold, preventing me from hitting her again; but good golly, how I wanted to! I wanted to _make_ her see sense!_ See_ what she was doing to us!

'Damn you to hell, Corrine Foxworth!' I screamed at the top of my lungs, 'if you cannot see what you are doing to your children, then for God's sake, _listen_! Listen to our cries for help. Our pleads for food and clothes that actually _fit_! And most of all, listen to us when we implore you to listen and allow us to leave! Get out! Let us leave you and your riches in peace!'

She stared at me for a moment before turning and throwing herself onto the unmade bed closest. She began to beat her fists on the pillow and sobbed loudly; her makeup ran down her face and stained the crisp sheet with dabs of black.

'Oh you are wicked, wicked children!' she sobbed. Chris sighed and stepped towards her; I grasped him by the back of the collar and tugged him back.

'No, not this time,' I whispered, 'she has pulled this act before; it's like the twins refusing to eat, allow it to run its course.'

'Cathy, we have to help her,' he breathed back. I rose onto my toes and whispered into his ear softly.

'What would I have to do to make sure you do _not_ go to her Chris? I will do anything!'

'You don't have to do anything, you couldn't prevent me, and she is our Mother, Cathy.'

He took a few steps toward her before I tugged his arm and brought my lips back to his ear.

'When I say anything, I do mean_ anything_ Chris.' I kissed him below his ear, '_anything_,' I breathed. I felt him shudder and I knew instantly that I had him. 'Allow it to run its course Chris.' I kissed him again on the back of his neck and I saw his shoulders slump in defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Momma had just left and Chris and I were seated in the rocking chair. After it had become apparent that neither Chris nor I had felt any empathy for Momma's 'pain' she had risen from the bed and stalked out of the room without a backward glance. I had glanced at Chris when she left and saw the same hate and revulsion she had shown in her eyes when she had looked at me. I had removed the angels mask and revealed the demon within.

The moment the door had been locked, Mr Winslow opened the attic cupboard and entered the room, followed by Carrie and Cory. They both were wrapped in blankets and their lips were slightly blue. I quickly rose and ran a bath for them, the needed to get warm fast, who cared what the Grandmother said! I left them playing with rubber ducks and plastic boats; and entered the main room. Mr Winslow was seated in the rocking chair and Chris was stood in front of him, his hands clasped behind his back. I joined him and brushed my shoulder against his to show I was here, supportive and comforting.

'I don't quite know what to say to the two of you,' Mr Winslow said, his eyes narrowing, 'What I do know is that I need to get you all out of here soon, and into the good hands of separate foster families and therapists.'

'What!' I shouted.

'Cathy, you and your brother have obviously developed a special "bond" whilst living here. I think it would be best if you were separate whilst you receive your therapy and remain separate until these interests have been terminated.'

'But, Mr Winslow, there is nothing wrong with either of us. Please, don't separate us!' I cried.

'Cathy, I believe it would be in both of your best interests. Don't you agree Chris?'

There was a moment of silence where I saw Chris's jaw tighten before he nodded. Nodded! In that slight nod I felt all the betrayal Momma had given me. I couldn't handle it. I turned and fled for the attic. I found the old mattress and collapsed, sobbing onto it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some ten minutes later, I felt a warm and on the base of my back.

'Cathy,' he murmured. I wrenched away.

'How could you!' I yelled.

'Cathy, I have not agreed to separation!' he said softly.

'Like HELL you haven't, you nodded downstairs!'

'I nodded so that he would leave! And so he wouldn't be suspicious!' he shouted back.

'What?' I asked, confused.

'Cathy, we will not be separated. Before the snow begins to fall again, we gotta get out of here! We now have three hundred, and fifty-two dollars. It isn't a lot; but its enough to get us to a doctor and help the twins.'  
'Really!' I cried.

He nodded. I threw my arms around him and peppered his face with kisses. We were going to leave! Get out! Just as I had promised Momma we would do. But how would we get down, the rope ladder? Or the key? What if we were caught? My worries were banished from my thoughts as Chris caught my mouth in a passionate kiss. We continued from wear we had left off downstairs. Chris's hand found the gap under my top and slid up.

'The twins,' I managed to gasp.

'They are asleep; I put them down for a nap just now.' He replied, he mouth muffled by my breast.

Somehow we ended up on the old smelly mattress. Tight in each others embrace. Chris began to lift my top over my head. I stopped him.

'You promised, anything,' he said throwing my words back in my face.

I had promised. Anything.

I raised my arms and felt the top slide over my bare arms.

Anything…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Authors Notes  
Please review!  
:D :D


	8. Chest to Chest Feet to Feet

Chapter Eight 

Chest to chest. Feet to feet. 

It was close to midnight when Chris and I went out onto the roof. The air was brisk and cool, and as silent as Chris was. How long we stayed on the roof was unknown to me.

Long strings of clouds blew across the face of the moon so that it could duck and hide, and then peek out again. I felt a chill go through me that was not due to the cool breeze; there might be a baby, a baby born due to the greatest of sins.

It was my worst fear. More then Hell, or Gods wrath, I feared giving birth to a monstrous baby, a freak, an idiot. I couldn't speak of this, I knew how much Chris was suffering, how sorry he was.

'All odds are against a baby.' He spoke, finally, his voice rough and low, 'Just once, Cathy. Once. Never again I swear. Im so sorry I hurt you.'

I felt him shaking slightly and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

'It will be alright Chris, I swear. Im not hurt, see?' I stretched and kept my face expressionless when I felt a little pain. 'It was my fault too, probably more so mine.'

It was true; I had played upon his needs, testing my femininity. I was despicable.

We lay on the roof for a long time, when the slate became uncomfortably cold. Chris motioned that we should head in, I nodded and led the way down. I landed next to the old mattress. I was staring at it when Chris dropped down next to me. I felt his arms wrap around me and his head buried into the nape of my neck.

'I am so sorry.' He murmured.

I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him.

'I am not sorry. I don't think I will ever be.' I lent forward and kissed his cheek. As I lent back, I saw a flicker of triumph and happiness in his eyes before they darkened back to serious and dull. I loved that I could make his eyes shine like that. I stepped back out of his embrace and we gazed at each other.

'The snow will be falling next week, if we are lucky. We need to get out by the latest, this week. Tomorrow we'll start packing and tomorrow night I'll go to Momma's room and steal all the jewellery.'

Take the jewellery. What I had pleaded with him to do, oh so many times before. Steal all the prizes she had won for the cost of our lives. Would she even care when we were gone?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke early. At dawn. I turned my head slightly and gazed over at Chris. His eyes met mine and they shone with the tears that fell to the stain the white linen bed sheets. I named them as they fell. Shame, guilt, blame.

I rose from my bed and walked slowly over to his own. I stared down at him, his head stayed averted to me; I rolled my eyes slightly and climbed under the blankets with him. Still he would not turn his head. Sighing I picked myself up, metaphorically speaking of course, and draped my self over him. Chest to chest. Feet to feet.

'Christopher.' I spoke quietly, yet my tone was annoyed, 'stop crying. There is nothing to forgive. Nothing to dread; and absolutely nothing you should feel guilty for. Please forgive yourself, and then I can start to forgive myself.'

His head turned at my words.

'Why do you have to forgive yourself? I should have gone to another room like I have countless times before; left you alone.' His voice was thick with sleep and filled with sorrow.

'I tempted you, teased you. Good-golly! I even persuaded you! If anyone is guilty, it is me!'

'You didn't persuade me Cathy! I simply turned your words into something else! I shouldn't have even tempted myself with the thought of you actually wanting me!'

It obviously took everything in him to hiss and not shout. I, however, was not so in control. I slammed the palms of my hands onto his bare chest, huh; I hadn't noticed that before, with a stinging slap.

'Don't you dare turn this on yourself! And _don't _make me feel wrong for wanting you!'

His expression became confused.

'Yes!' I cried, 'I wanted you too! Do you think I would have allowed it to happen otherwise? All I had to do was bring my knee up sharp where you told me too, and yet I didn't! I never would have done that to you Chris!'

I slumped forward onto his chest, exhausted. He was silent and wooden for a while. I was just about to get up and never speak to him again when I felt his arms wrap around me. 'You wanted, me?' he breathed into my left ear. I nodded into the crook of his shoulder. I felt a sigh go through his body, a sigh of relief.

'Oh Lord, what have we got ourselves into?' he asked, burying his head into my hair.

'Love Chris. Love,' I said simply.

He kissed the top of my head and nodded. I lifted my own head and gazed into his blue, blue eyes. They were shining again. I bent and kissed him softly on the mouth. His arms wrapped around me tighter as our kiss deepened. Finally I wrenched away gasping.

'We need to start preparing.' I said.

He looked at the rising sun and nodded. I slid slowly off him and stood. He also rose and hugged me tightly, holding me close.

'We shall pack today. Clothes, shoes, spare food; few games and books. And tonight I'll steal Momma's jewellery. All of it. Tomorrow we rise at dawn and climb down the rope ladder to the ground. We'll escape Cathy, forever.'

I laughed happily. We were going to get out, leave forever. Chris, Carrie, Cory and I, we would leave forever and finally live. Live, live, live.

Chris held me tighter in his arms and I felt safe. We were chest to chest. Feet to feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Authors Notes

Yeah, I know it isn't very long, but it's a sort of prelude for the next two chappy's.  All I'll say now is…please review! :D

And thanks for all the reviews that have been written so far :D they make me smile :D :D ha-ha. :D :D

Gracias! :D

Xxx


	9. Adam and Eve

Chapter Nine 

Forbidden Fruit

It was hard to believe that today was our last day in this house. We had come here just children, today, three years, 5 months and 28 days later Chris and I were leaving as adults trapped in teenage bodies; bodies that hid how old and crippled we were on the inside. The twins, if possible, seemed much younger than when we first arrived, but when I gazed into their eyes, I saw, buried under the sorrow and childish innocence, understanding. We all had a darkness within us that would never be gone and would tarnish us forever.

The packing was done before mid-day; our excitement was too much to bear. Around one o'clock I had hastened to the attic wearing a leotard and shorts, with my _pointe _shoes gripped tightly in my right hand. The ribbons were frayed and they had become far too soft, the hardening surrounding the shoes had almost gone and I felt as though I was dancing on my toes wearing slippers. The hardening in me was as hard as fresh _pointe_ shoes and would take a lot of breaking in to soften even slightly. I was now whirling and twirling through the dust mites and I was almost positive my feet were bleeding. Almost as positive that someone was watching me. I could see his face in my peripheral vision, marred by the shadows.

'What are you doing, Cathy?' he asked.

As usual I ignored him, I wasn't Cathy, I was Giselle; I was heartbroken that the man I had thought loved me, loved another and my dramatic death was coming up. I had just run the length of the room in preparation of a _grande jete_, when strong arms caught me around my mid-drift and I missed my cue. Frustrated, I spun around and glared at him.

'What?' I demanded, hands on hips.

'Cathy, your feet are bleeding, badly, you need to stop for a while.'

I looked down and sure enough I could see patches of blood through the material of my worn out shoes. I sat on the floor and began to untie my ribbons, shaking off the frayed bits that clung to my hands.

'Why do you do this to yourself?' Chris asked, 'your already skin and bone, Cathy couldn't you have waited a day?'

I glared up at him, my shoes still tied.

'I like it,' I stated through gritted teeth. 'I don't ask you why you study so incessantly, do I.'

I pulled off my first shoe and began to untie the second, my right foot was bleeding quite badly, and I hid it under my left leg as I untied the other shoe. The music was still playing and for some reason, instead of soothing me as it usually did, it annoyed me.

'Turn that off would you?' I gestured towards the record player. As Chris turned off the music I slipped my left foot out of my shoe. Good golly, this foot was worse than the other; the blisters had all popped and begun to bleed. I rose to my feet and began to walk downstairs, intent on washing my feet before Chris saw them. I entered the room below and stopped suddenly. Cory was the only one in the bedroom, Carrie playing in the attic school room with her dolls I wagered. That wasn't what stopped me. Cory was eating a white-powdered doughnut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shrieked and ran towards Cory leaving blood streaks on the floor, my hand outstretched towards him. I always left the doughnuts in the picnic basket, Chris and I had told the twins that the doughnuts had merely stopped coming with the rest of the food; once the twins were asleep Chris and I hid the doughnuts in one of the trunks in the attic, always wrapped in the packaging they came in, we were too frightened to even touch them, and now Cory was eating one. I snatched it from his hand; he had eaten at least half.

'Cory! Where did you find this?' I shouted, I wasn't angry, I was scared, terrified really.

Cory didn't answer me; he just stared at me with wide eyes, cowering.

'Cory, tell me, now, it is very important.'

'Cathy, what's wrong?' Chris asked coming through the closet doorway. I turned to him and wordlessly handed him the half-eaten doughnut. He stared at it for a moment.

'Who?' he whispered, his lips frozen. I inclined my head towards Cory. Tears filled his eyes and I knew mine were exactly the same. His hand crushed the doughnut and the crumbs sprinkled to the floor.

'Cory, this is very important, where did you find the doughnuts?' he asked softly, not angry like I had. I felt guilty as I looked at Cory's small frightened face. I knelt down and clutched his shoulders.

'You aren't in trouble Cory we just need to know where you found the doughnuts.'

'I didn't find them,' Cory said, 'Carrie did and she showed me them, we were hungry so we each had one.'

'When was this Cory?' Chris asked,

'It was a few days before our Birthday,' Cory said, his voice weak and frightened.

'Where did you find the doughnuts?' Chris asked, 'In the picnic basket?'

Cory shook his head.

'Where?' I asked and shook him slightly.

'In the attic, this big trunk had lots! It was like going to the candy store again!'

A small moan escaped Chris's mouth and I turned my head slightly and saw his head bowed, the doughnut still clutched in a powdered mush in his hand.

'Cory, I want you to go and have a bath, okay. Can you run it yourself?' I asked him, tousling his hair slightly. He nodded slowly, 'okay then, you go and have a bath okay? Go on.'

He ran into the bathroom, his small thin legs seemed as though could snap right underneath him. I turned to Chris, he hadn't moved. I slipped my arms around his waist and buried my head in the crook of his neck. I heard Cory shut the bathroom door and let go. My body shook with sobs and the tears slid down my cheeks and wet Chris's neck. I felt his arms wrap around me and felt safe.

'What are we going to do?' I whispered.

'We have to check the trunk, see how many they have eaten and then we get out tomorrow as planned, only we make it even more essential that we find a good doctor.'

I nodded. He took my hand and led me up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

A third of them were gone. A third, there had been over 2000 doughnuts in the box, collected since a year and a month ago when the maid had told us we were the mice intended to be killed, one for each of us, and a third of them were gone. Between them Carrie and Cory had eaten 680 doughnuts. I collapsed against Chris and he dropped the lid of the trunk to catch me.

'Chris, what do we do?' I felt helpless.

He sank to the floor and I sank with him. I felt as though I was drowning and he was my raft.

'Its just, unbelievable.' Chris was simply staring in shock. 'Unbelievable, unbelievable…' he continued to chant the same word until I felt like screaming. I rose out his embrace and looked him in the eyes. He had shut down, he couldn't even see me!

'Chris!' I shouted, he didn't come out of his trance. It was almost as though he was catatonic. I was beginning to tremble. 'Chris! Chris!' he remained the same. On sudden inspiration I lent forward and kissed his right cheek, then his left cheek before I kissed his lips. At first he remained as still as stone and I was about to stop and try another method when I felt his lips move against mine. I began to pull away but he gripped me tight and whispered against my lips, 'don't leave me, not yet, not yet.' He crushed me against him and captured my lips again. The kiss became more heated. His hands began to roam and they were rough yet sure. I felt him harden against me and tried to pull away again.

'Not yet, Cathy, I _need_ you. Please. Please,' his words were whispered, yet I still heard the pain he was feeling, the guilt at not burning them or throwing them to the birds as I had suggested. As I was remembering this Chris had begun to kiss my neck, as he ground into me I realised what he wanted.

'We can't Chris, we can't' I whispered.

'Why?' he grunted, his hand massaged my breast and I felt my head fall back.

'The twins,' I muttered.

'There having a bath,' he murmured as he lips found the base of my shorts, and my breath quickened.

'Only Cory is, Carrie is-' I moaned as his hands slipped up my shorts and I felt him smile into my neck in triumph. His hands slid out of my shorts and he began to pull them down, painstakingly slowly, I have never been a patient person and this was too much. I groaned when he kissed the inside of my thighs, the shorts had reached my ankles now after what had felt like hours but had been seconds with him kissing and teasing me. He stopped. I was just about to drag him back to me when I heard what he had. It was Carries sweet singing voice and she was getting closer. I pulled my shorts up quickly as Chris pulled me onto his lap to hide his 'problem.' When Carrie rounded the corner she was also eating a doughnut and I felt tears well into my eyes again when I saw this and how small she was. She didn't notice us and continued down the staircase. I lent back against Chris and whispered to whisper into his ear.

'We need to get rid of them, hide them better, something before we leave.'

He nodded and I rose pulling him with me. Together we lifted the trunk and placed it in the darkest place in the attic. A place that neither of the twins would enter as they still believed that darkness had long scary teeth. If they only knew I thought smiling wirily.

'We have a while until night, it's only just turned five, we can eat dinner now, keep the twins occupied. After dinner keep the twins downstairs and away from the doughnuts.' Chris told me.

'What are you going to do?' I asked.

'Im going to hide this so that nobody will find them, not even us,' he said grimly. I nodded shortly. Tears filled my eyes and he hastened to my side and hugged me tightly. He kissed the back of my neck and I lifted my face to meet his eyes, they were as wet as mine, he lent down and kissed my lips. It was a sweet kiss, filled with longing and desperation. He pulled away first and I felt a little confused.

'If I don't stop now I won't be able to,' he murmured into my hair. I nodded and pulled away, smiling slightly.

'We best go check on the twins,' I said. He nodded. I turned to go downstairs and was near the _barre _when I realised Chris wasn't following.

'Are you coming?' I asked, perplexed.

'In a moment, I have to sort something out first,' he smiled at me and I smiled back.

I turned for the stairs again, straightened my shoulders and strode downstairs. I heard the voices before I even opened the cupboard door. I whipped it open and my eyes landed on Momma. She was standing with what appeared to be a pile of presents. How sweet. I thought. In her hands was a plate and on it were some white-powdered doughnuts, she hadn't seen me yet as she was offering them to Carrie and Cory. Tempting them as the devil had tempted Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden with forbidden fruit, only this fruit would kill them. I ran forward and knocked the plate out of her hands, the doughnuts scattered across the floor and I saw Momma follow them with her eyes. Devils eyes. If they flashed red I wouldn't be surprised.

'What are you doing you stupid girl!' she snapped,

'Get out now,' I shouted.

'I beg your pardon Catherine?' she demanded.

'You are in my room, Mother and I would like you to leave.' I spoke quietly, the anger underlined my words and I felt myself shaking. We gazed at each other in silence, I felt as though I was having a staring competition with a boa constrictor and I was waiting for it to strike. I saw Mommas hand flash with the diamond rings she wore as she slapped me. I did not hear the slap or the three that followed. When she was done I was on the floor staring up at her. She gazed at me as though I was dirt under her shoe.

'You listen to me Catherine Leigh Foxworth! You are not in _any_ position to order me to do _anything_! Do you understand you silly little girl? I am your survival! If not for me you would be dead a long time ago!'

I shakily rose to my feet, 'no Momma, you are not my survival; you are death in stylish clothes. I feel nothing for you, nothing!'

A flash of diamonds was the last thing I saw before darkness overtook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note…

Hey  if this seems a little random I apologise… it will make sense in the next chapter  promise :D

Thnx for everyone that has reviewed all ready :D you make me s-m-i-l-e! :D

Please review :D :D

Gracias :D


End file.
